nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnarlimb
A wilden shaman stranded in this world. Statistics Hit Points *Max HP: 100 *Bloodied: 50 *Surge Value: 25 *Surges/day: 10 Ability Scores *STR: 9 *CON: 16 *DEX: 15 *INT: 17 *WIS: 20 *CHR: 12 Defenses *AC: 24 *FORT: 27 *REF: 26 *WILL: 28 Derived Stats *Initiative: 9 *Speed: 6 *Passive Insight: 24 *Passive Perception: 27 Carrying Capacity *Normal Load: 80 lbs *Heavy Load: 160 lbs *Maximum Drag Load: 400 lbs Feats Heroic *Protector Spirit Adept: Allies adjacent to spirit companion gain +1 Fort, Ref, Will. *Vigorous Spirit: When you use healing spirit the target gains additional hit points equal to your Wisdom modifier. *Strengthening Spirit: Allies adjacent to spirit companion gain (wis mod) temporary hp when you use healing spirit. *Implement Expertise: +2 to attack rolls with chosen implement *Burden of Rejuvenation: When you use a Wilden racial power. You can spend a healing surge to allow one unconscious ally you can see to regain hit points as if he or she had. *Spirit Speaker: Give an ally the bonus instead of yourself. Paragon *Inspirational Totem: targets of Healing Spirit gain wismod bonus to hit or atk until next turn *Nimble Spirit: summon SC free, dismiss minor *Paragon Defenses: +1 to all defenses *Psychic Lock: targets hit with psy atks -2 next atk Skills Miscelanea *Languages: Common, Elven, Primordial *Low light vision *Spellscar **d10=1, nightmares of Rift Spiders, no benefit from extended rest **d10=10, dreams of dragons, fluent in Draconic until next extended rest Powers Racial *Voyage of the Ancients *Wrath of the Destroyer *Pursuit of the Hunter Class Features *Call Spirit Companion *Healing Spirit *Speak with Spirits *Spirit’s Fangs *Spirit’s Shield Paragon Features *Fountain of Life (11): Use d8s instead of d6s for heal bonus. Target can take an extra save instead of hp. *Mending Action (11): Action Point> allies adj to SC gain hp = wis mod. *Striking Surge (16): Allies using 2nd wind adj to SC get +2 atk and dmg next turn. At-will *Haunting Spirits ph2: 1d6+wismod psy dmg, ally cadv *Claws of the Eagle pp: ally makes a basic atk, success = target grants cadv Encounter *Spring Renewal Strike ph2: 2d8+wismod, SC adj ally surge+conmod *Renewing Wash dm385: 2d8+wismod, blast 3, ef: allies in blast free save *Hungry Spirit pp: 3d10+wismod, kill = heal ally for 1/2level+wismod *Flesh Ripper's Claws pp: 2d10+wismod, ally basic atk, prone, ally basic atk next turn Daily *Earthrage Spirit: blast 5, 2d6+wismod, prone on hit save ends *Ancient Warlord's Inspiration: 1d10+wismod, conjuration grants free basic atk *Unbind Spirit: heal after kill or raise spirit of fallen ally Utility *Bonds of the Clan ph2: split the dmg from an ally to yourself *Spirit of Vengeance ph2: you die, surges in burst, +2 atk *Twilight's Veil: allies in burst invisible until next turn *Rain of Renewal dm385: burst 2 zone, +2 saves, +5 bloody regen *Screening Branches: 4 long wall, 5+conmod temps for adjacent allies Items Equipment *Weapon: basic longspear *Armor: Panther Spirit Drowmesh (+2), +1 reflex, ally regains hp = 1/2 flanking melee atk (REPLACE) *Neck: Cloak of the Chirurgeon (+3), +3 heal checks, daily grant a surge back *Head: Crown of Leaves, +2 nature and insight checks *Hands: Gloves of the Healer *Feet: basic mocasins *Arm: Bracers of Respite, daily, addition 2d8 hp to me or adj after heal *Waist: Healer's Sash *Finger 1: N/A *Finger 2: N/A *Battle Standard of Healing (USELESS) Gear *Adventurer's Backpack **Communication stone **Winter Coat **Rock Climbing Gear **Jade Dragonfly Tattoos *Tattoo of the Earth Tree Consumables *Potion of Healing - (x1) *Potion of Vitality - (x1) *Sleep flask - (x1) *Oil of Flaming Weapon - (x1) *Flask of Explosive Oils - (x1) *Foe Stone - (x1) Vessels *the longship Mitemer Currency *27gp Future *Equipment **Implement: Life River Totem (+3) $17k AV2 **Armor: Warding Spirit Armor (+3) $13k PHB2 **Feet: Boots of Sand and Sea $5k AV1 *Level 18 **+1 wis **+1 con **Shielding Spirit feat (+2 defenses SC adj allies after heal) *Level 19 **Ancestors' Drum: 3 turn sustain, burst 1, 2, 3, 2d8+wismod, ally in burst surges *Level 20 **Purging Wave: 3d10+wismod vs fort 1-3 enemies. Save against an effect on an ally. Miss half dmg. Effect +10 regen zone, standard to sustain. *Level 21 **Epic Desinty: Guardian of the World Tree pp